Wickerbottom quotes
This page lists Wickerbottom's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object, or when the world under goes a certain event, such as Hound attacks or Earthquakes. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wickerbottom Tools Base Game *Axe- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." *Luxury Axe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this chops." *Shovel- "It's shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" sic *Regal Shovel- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this digs." *Pickaxe- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." *Opulent Pickaxe- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this mines." *Razor- "A personal hygiene implement." *Razor (can't shave)- "I would really rather not." *Razor (nothing left)- "It's already smooth, dear." *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I think he might object to that." *Hammer- "A worker's tool." *Pitchfork- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." Don't Starve Together *Lucy the Axe- *Brush- *Saddle- "A crude device for equestrianism." *War Saddle- "A favorite perch of generals and assorted warlords." *Saddlehorn- Shipwrecked *Machete- "Used for hacking through the brush." *Luxury Machete- "The most malleable of metals, but let's see how this slices." Lights Base Game *Campfire (upon being built)- "A camp fire." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "A fire pit." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "A perfectly average fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." *Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Torch- "An improvised handheld light." *Miner Hat- "This would make a great reading light." *Torch and Miner Hat (run out)- "I need another light." *Pumpkin Lantern- "Carving the Cucurbita pepo is such a nice pastime." *Lantern- "A refuelable light source." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire- "A camp fire, after a fashion." *Endothermic Fire Pit- "A fire pit. It's chilly." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate." *Endothermic Fire (normal)- "A perfectly unusual fire." *Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "A fire. Of some kind." *Endothermic Fire (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel." *Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "The fire could use some more fuel, whatever fuel it takes." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "The fire has almost self-extinguished." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "I can re-light it." *Moggles- "Ah, to look through another creatures, uh, nose!" Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "Take that, wind!" *Bottle Lantern- "A portable source of visible light." *Obsidian Fire Pit- "To keep quite warm." Survival Base Game *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- "A face only necessity could love." *Bird Trap- "A simple clap-trap for birds." *Bug Net- "The tool of entomologists." *Fishing Rod- "I've read all about fishing, this should be a snap." *Straw and Fur Roll- "I'm not sleeping on the ground." *Tent- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." *Trap- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." *Honey Poultice- "Medicinal dressings." *Healing Salve- "A natural disinfectant." *Umbrella- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." *Compass- Depends on location. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "Perfectly insulated." *Luxury Fan- "This will induce quite an airflow!" *Siesta Lean-to - "I can barely sleep on a bed, nevermind the ground." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I can't sleep, no matter where I lie down." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "I can't even lie down when I'm in danger!" *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger won't make relaxing any easier!" *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "I couldn't possibly relax in these caves." *Tent (overheating)- "Even if I could sleep, those temperatures are highly unsafe." *Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt) - "It wasn't doing me much good anyhow." *Thermal Stone- "Its temperature is totally unremarkable." *Thermal Stone (frozen) - "Its temperature is below freezing." *Thermal Stone (cold) - "It's a bit chilly." *Thermal Stone (warm) - "It is retaining thermal energy. But only a bit." *Thermal Stone (hot) - "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" *Pretty Parasol- "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "This provides a corporeal anchor for the ectoplasmic configuration." *Booster Shot- "The mould appears to have medicinal properties." *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "It'ssic aerodynamic principals are astonishing." *Bernie- "That teddy bear seems to be animated somehow." *Bernie (inactive)- "It's a teddy bear." *Bernie (broken)- "That bear is in need of repair." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- "Keeps my provisions and books cool!" *Tropical Fan- "This will induce quite an airflow!" *Silly Monkey Ball- "My primate decoy." *Tropical Parasol- "A dainty parasol that will provide some moderate protection." *Anti Venom- "Tastes horrible!" *ThatchPack- "I can store a few books in here." *Palm Leaf Hut- "Shade sweet shade." Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "It looks derelict when it's not cooking something." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It's got a bit to go before it's ready." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Supper time!" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- *Bee Box- "A crude apiary." *Bee Box (no honey, some honey, and full with honey)- "I can harvest honey from it." *Basic and Improved Farm- "A small cultivated patch of ground." *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." *Ice Box- "It is a crude heat exchanger." *Drying Rack- "Meats can be dehydrated." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Dehydration is a slow process." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The process has completed." Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Now it's truly derelict." *Bee Box (burnt) - "Poor bees!" *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "It shan't grow a crop again." *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "The rain has halted the dehydratation process." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "It doesn't seem stable." *Bucket-o-poop- "A bucket of animal feces. Pungent." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "To harvest Mollusks." Science Base Game *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." *Thermal Measurer and Rainometer- "Measure before you act." *Lightning Rod- "Highly conductive!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Radiant electrical energy." *Gunpowder- "Knowledge is power!" Reign of Giants *Science Machine and Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "I can't learn anything from a carbonized research station." *Thermal Measurer and Rainometer (burnt)- "I can't read any measurements from that husk." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Nothing to see here." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Pitch that ice!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Fuel's getting low." *Electrical Doodad- "This is quite advanced technology." Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- "The output is quite regular." *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Icetastic!" *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Its pace is dropping." *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly empty." *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's out of energy." Fight Base Game *Spear- "Ancient weapons technology." *Ham Bat- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resources." *Boomerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." *Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." *Blow Dart- "Improvised missile device." *Sleep Dart- "Improvised tranquilizer device." *Fire Dart- "Improvised inflammatory device." *Football Helmet- "Protective gear for full-contact endeavors." *Grass Suit- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers." *Log Suit- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." *Marble Suit- "An interesting choice of materials." *Bee Mine- "A dangerous mine filled with Antophila." *Tooth Trap- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." *Shelmet- "It provides protection." *Snurtle Shell Armour- "It is quite capacious." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Scalemail- "Pyrotechnic armour!" *Morning Star- "I wonder if it's named for Venus?" *Weather Pain- "I've never seen a weather vane employed as a weapon." Don't Starve Together *Battle Helm- *Battle Spear- *Battle Spear Gun- *Tail o' Three Cats- "An instrument for developing pain compliance." Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- "Now I can administer a toxic bite!" *Poison Dart- "For saturating my predators!" *Coconade- "Explosives make me a tad uneasy." *Coconade (lit)- "Count down to combustion!" *Spear Gun- "I do appreciate the advantage of a ranged gadget." *Poison Spear Gun- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- "Careful, it's sharp." *Trident- "A tool of ancient legend." *Cactus Spike- "Think like a cactus." *Seashell Suit- "Prevents ailment from poisonous bites." *Limestone Suit- "A suit of skeletal fragments from the ocean floor." *Cactus Armour- "This allow anonymity with the cacti." Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" *Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "That was quite rude." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I wonder what they do in there." *Rabbit Hutch- "Sadly, it is just painted to look like a carrot." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales." *Hay Wall (placed)- "I don't trust that wall." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets." *Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure." *Chest- "A storage chest." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- *Sign- "A navigational aid." *Potted Fern- "A potted plant." Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "The house had no fire-prevention system." *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't even burn like a carrot." *Hay Wall (burnt)- "I was right not to trust it." *Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire was its weakness." *Chest (burnt)- "It was once a storage chest." *Scaled Chest- "Scales! Scales are the winner!" *Sign (burnt)- "Not much of an aid now." Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "He's getting hungry." *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He's looking a bit malnourished." *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I do believe he has starved." *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "I guess I could study the bones." *Directional Sign (empty)- "A chance to give direction." *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "Very light but surprisingly tough." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "Spacey and smooth!" *Wardrobe- "This reminds me of a famous book." *Wardrobe (burning)- "Hmm, now it reminds me of a very different famous book." *Wardrobe (burnt)- "It used to be a wardrobe." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- "I modeled it after a classic European castellum." *Limestone Wall (inventory)- "For limestone construction." *Limestone Wall (placed)- "A bit of protection.I do believe I can repair this." *Sandbag (inventory)- "A flood prevention tactic." *Sandbag (placed)- "Most absorbent." *Seaworthy- "Is it time to depart from this tropical paradise?" *Buoy- "Provides a bit of comfort at sea, does it not?" Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards" *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily cobbled stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Fungal Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs (surface)- "A chunk of ground." *Other Turfs (cave)- "The ground. You step on it." Reign of Giants *All turfs- "The ground. You step on it." Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Jungle Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Volcano Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Beach Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Tidal Marsh Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Ashy Turf- "The ground. You step on it." *Snakeskin Rug- "The ground. You step on it." Refine Base Game *Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope." *Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards." *Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs." *Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin." *Purple Gem- "It gives off an unusual aura." *Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." Shipwrecked *Cloth- "A very fine weave." *Limestone- "Commonly used in architecture." *Empty Bottle- "I do like when there is a manuscript inside." Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." *Prestihatitator- "I think the hat collects energy from the air." *Shadow Manipulator- "Perhaps I have gone too far." *Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." *Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." *Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." *Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." *One-man Band- "An impressive improvement to the traditional pipe and tabor." *Bat Bat- "Interesting. This weapon appears to be alive." *Belt of Hunger- "A disgusting and magical garment." *Chilled Amulet- "The gem appears to be sucking energy out anything it touches." *Nightmare Amulet- "I can almost sense it beckoning to something." *Life Giving Amulet- "It's a relic from another time." *Fire Staff- "Some kind of fire-throwing contraption." *Ice Staff- "I believe it works via condensation." *Telelocator Staff- "The gem appears to focus the nightmare fuel." *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "It looks to be ready." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- *Telelocator Socket (full)- *Telelocator Socket (empty)- Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It has been smote." *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "It won't be collecting any energy now." *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "An omen." *Old Bell- "Quiet! This is a library!" Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- "It's a research machine fueled by pirate science." *Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Not very useful now, is it?" Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "A simple implement for domestic tasks." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Poor Leporidae. At least my ears will be warm." *Straw Hat- "This will offer some protection from the sun." *Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hideous." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "Not quite the genuine article, but I might fool some birds." *Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." *Top Hat- "How bourgeois." *Dapper Vest- "This vest screams 'stylish, but well-read.'." *Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush Hat- "Camouflage." *Garland- "How celebratory." *Walking Cane- "I'm no rabologist." Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Not quite like Crockett's, but it'll do." *Fashion Melon- "That's certainly one thing you could do with a watermelon." *Ice Cube- "A perfect cube of ice." *Rain Coat- "Totally non-porous." *Rain Hat- "I hate when my hair gets wet." *Summer Frest- "It'll keep me moderately cool." *Floral Shirt- "I prefer tweed." *Eyebrella - "The cornea must be quite water-repellent." *Hibearnation Vest- "Whatever it was, its pelt makes for a fine garment." Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- "Bright ideas shape the future!" *Snakeskin Hat- "Rain repellent headware!" *Snakeskin Jacket-"Fauna inspired rain wear." *Blubber Suit- "I've always wondered what it would be like to sport such insulation." *Windbreaker- "Pink is not really my color." *Particulate Purifier- "The calcium carbonate cleanses the surrounding air particles." *Sleek Hat- "Somewhat prehistoric looking." *Shark Tooth Crown- "The crown of teeth." *Dumbrella- "Two tiers of shelter!" Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- "A crude nautical vehicle." *Raft- "Bamboo how-to." *Row Boat- "My vessel for marine research." *Cargo Boat- "I can store a few extra books aboard." *Armoured Boat- "A strong vessel." *Boat Repair Kit- "Extends the life of aquatic vehicles." *Thatch Sail- "For wind powered travel." *Cloth Sail- "An organic form of transportation." *Snakeskin Sail- "A sail of serpent hide." *Feather Lite Sail- "Sail plumage." *Iron Wind- "Now this is boating!" *Boat Torch- "To better observe the nautical sea life." *Boat Lantern- "My oceanic night light." *Boat Cannon- "For combat at sea, I presume." *Sea Trap- "Place it near the creature's den." *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- "For collecting debris at sea." *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- "This netting can contain no more." *Trawl Net (detached)- "Unpack the contents!" *Spyglass- "It collects visible light to better my vision." *Super Spyglass- "Uncovering new horizons!" *Captain Hat- "The cap of a true boatswoman." *Pirate Hat- "When in Rome!" *Life Jacket- "Safety first!" Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- "This tool generates its own heat." *Obsidian Axe- "This tool generates its own heat." *Obsidian Spear- "This tool generates its own heat." *Obsidian Armour- "Be careful, it's sharp!" *Obsidian Coconade- "A very powerful explosive projectile." *Howling Conch- "With a song that moves atmospheric pressures." *Sail Stick- "I can use this to my advantage in a storm." Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "This seems to be an interesting, ectoplasmic residue-bearing variety of ziosite." *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "My pockets must be bigger on the inside." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "A very secure wall." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their lowest." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "There are low, but increasing levels of vapours containing ectoplasmic residue." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be increasing." *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The levels of ectoplasmic residue seem to be at their peak." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Levels of ectoplasmic residue are high but seem to be decreasing." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "There is very little ectoplasmic residue vapor." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "There doesn't seem to be any ectoplasmic vapor around here." *The Lazy Forager- "The gem fades with each use." *Magiluminescence- "This amulet is glowing at the mid 530 nanometer wavelength." *Construction Amulet- "I don't know what that is." *The Lazy Explorer- "Handy over small distances." *Star Caller's Staff- "Luckily the star is a manageable size." *Deconstruction Staff- "It appears to rewind time on an object." *Pick/Axe- "Quite functional, it operates as both an axe and a pickaxe." *Thulecite Crown- "A bit gaudy for my tastes, but it seems useful." *Thulecite Suit- "A hardy Thulecite armor." *Thulecite Club- "I could hit things with this." *Houndius Shootius- "I'll need to place this." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "The magic of the two beasts has been concentrated by the thulecite." Books Base Game *Birds of the World- "The expurgated version, but it has my favorite: Megascops kennicottii." *Applied Horticulture- "Dead plants tied together to help me help alive plants." *Sleepytime Stories- "Warm milk in book form." *The End is Nigh!- "What could possibly go wrong?" *On Tentacles- "Hard to put this one down. It's gripping, frankly." Shipwrecked *Joy of Volcanology- "Rainus Magmus!" Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This genus appears to lack reproductive capabilities." *Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." *Evergreen (sapling)- "A young Conifer." *Log (normal and burning)- "An axial section of tree trunk." *Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." *Pine Cone- "Conifer seeds encased in a mature strobilus." *Marble Tree- "A tree made entirely of marble. Amazing." *Totally Normal Tree- "Animal or vegetable?" *Living Logs- "This log is special." *Sapling- "It's a small tree." *Sapling (picked up)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." *Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" *Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Twigs- "Some small twigs." *Grass Tuft- "A cluster graminoid stalks." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I think it will grow back." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Combustion!" *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." *Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." *Berry Bush (burning)- *Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." *Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." *Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." *Reeds (burning)- "Combustion!" *Cut Reeds- "Some rush cuttings." *Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." *Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." *Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." *Spiky Bush- "A cluster of brambles." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Picking brambles is dangerous." *Spiky Bush (burning)- *Spiky Bush (picked up)- *Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." *Petals- "I've made some potpourri." *Evil Flower- "It's not often one sees a flower with such a powerful aura." *Dark Petals- "Interesting, these petals seem to have a mind of their own." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It is a fungus." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It is dormant this time of day." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Red usually indicates poison." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "Fagales of some kind. It bears fruit when fully grown." *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "It has been harvested." *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The tree is burning." *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." *Birchnut Tree (sapling) - "Deciduous seeds approaching maturity." *Sapling (withered)- "The heat's gotten to it." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "It can't survive in this hot climate." *Berry Bush (withered)- "Ardisia crenata don't do well in extreme heat." *Plant (withered)- "It couldn't survive the heat." *Birchnut- "Deciduous seeds encased in a Pericarp." *Cactus- "Sharp but delicious." *Cactus (after picking)- "Dang spinose structure!" *Cactus (picked)- "Deflated, but still spiny." *Tumbleweed- "A dried collection of plant matter." Don't Starve Together *Twiggy Tree- *Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree Cone- *Diseased Sapling- *Diseased Sapling (picked)- *Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- *Juicy Berry Bush- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked up)- *Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "Bamboo is among the fastest growing plants in the world." *Jungle Tree- "This species grows to great heights!" *Viney Bush- "A scandent flora." *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- "A high strength product." *Vine- "A common jungle vine." *Brainy Sprout- "Mussidae Brainus." *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "I'm like to sit underneath it with a good book." *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "It fell from the palm." *Regular Jungle Tree- "Magic botany at its finest." *Sweet Potato- "A root vegetable." *Sweet Potato (planted)- *Seaweed- "Marine algae." *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "The natural home of the bee." *Killer Bee Hive- "I had better keep my distance." *Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." *Hound Mound- "Those bones are foreboding." *Bones- "The endoskeleton of Canis lupus, definitely not familiaris." *Touch Stone- "There is something unnatural about that stone." *Harp Statue- "A simple statue." *Marble Pillar- "It shows the touch of a Roman artisan. How amazing." *Marble- "A statuesque rock." *Rundown House- "Obviously dilapidated." *Merm Head- "It's uncertain whether it's rotting or fermenting." *Pig Head- "It's a head on a stick." *Pig Torch- "I wonder how it's fueled." *Basalt- "Material of great density!" *Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." *Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." *Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." *Nitre- "Also known as saltpeter." *Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "A burial mound." *Grave (dug)- "A desecrated burial mound." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" *Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading away." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail is no longer distinguishable." *Animal Tracks (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." *Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." *Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." *Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." *Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." *Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." *Worm Hole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." *Worm Hole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." *Worm Hole (exited)- "A detailed lesson in biology." *Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." *Skeleton- "A remarkably well-preserved human skeleton." *Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." *Spider Eggs- "A highly portable spider egg sack." *Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." *Walrus Camp- "Some kind of temporary habitation." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "It has been deserted for now." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Solid state of water." *Mini Glacier- "A small block of extremely dense ice." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "It must have melted due to its small size." *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "The trail's been washed away by the precipitation." *Burrow- "The tunnel system must be vast!" *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "I hope the small animal is still all right down there!" *Rundown House (burnt)- "On beyond dilapidated." *Merm Head (burnt)- "It's neither rotting nor fermenting now." *Pig Head (burnt)- "It's the charred remains of a head on a stick." *Hollow Stump- "An excellent hollow for a den." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "Looks used up." *Glommer's Statue - "Is it petrified?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Nope, just a statue." *Skeleton (self) - "My, what a specimen I make!" Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears to function. After a fashion..." *Florid Postern- *Magma- *Moon Rock- "That rock came from the moon." Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- "A burrowing creature resides here." *Fishermerm's Hut- "An amphibious shack." *Merm Hut- "Obviously dilapidated." *Prime Ape Hut- "A monkey habitat." *Shoal- "I spy ectothermic aquatic creatures below!" *Wildbore House- "A shelter for the bore." *Wobster Den- "Home to the arthropod." *Coral Reef- "I adore marine invertebrates!" *Coral- "Living building material!" *Limpet Rock- "This boulder is home to various gastropods." *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- "What lies beneath?" *Krissure- "What a stunning biological display!" *Steamer Trunk- "Someone has lost their luggage." *Sandy Pile- "The delicate dune shape is formed by the winds." *Sand- "Sand always seems to find its way into my books." *Sharkitten Den- *Volcano- "The return to more comfortable temperatures!" *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- "Tidal pools are fascinating micro ecosystems!" *Lava Pool- "I won't be wading in that pool." *Mussels- "I can't quite reach them from here." *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- "I'd wager the outcome is chancy." *Electric Isosceles- "I don't believe in mysterious occurrences." *Octopus Chest- *Debris- "Remains of a sea vessel." *Crate- "What's inside?" *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "Look what the tide brought in!" *Poisonous Hole- "Keep your distance. Airborne toxins are released at regular intervals." *Gunpowder Barrel- "An explosive chemical reaction will occur when triggered." *X Marks the Spot- "My curiosity is getting the better of me!" *Fishbone- "What sort of fish was this?" *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- "I can feel it rumbling with volcanic pressure." Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "The placement of that rock looks intentional." *Sinkhole- "The subterranean world awaits." *Rope to Surface- "Maybe I should go back up for some fresh air." *Red Mushtree- "A red variety of Mycena luxaeterna." *Green Mushtree- "My word! A huge Mycena silvaelucens." *Blue Mushtree- "A tree with a fungal parasite." *Light Flower- "You could read by that light." *Light Bulb- "Is this animal or vegetable?" *Stalagmite- "A strange rock formation." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Another stalagmite." *Spilagmite- "This is the source of the spider infestation." *Slurtle Mound- "A gastropod pod." *Splumonkey Pod- *Fern- "A lovely ornamental plant." *Foilage- "These may have some nutritional value." *Cave Banana Tree- "The seeds must have fallen down a sinkhole." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "This seems mystically aligned to the world." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "A monument to some long dead god." *Algae- "It is a good thing this algae has no need for photosynthesis." *Broken Clockworks- "Clockwork junk." *Relic- "A relic of an ancient civilization long dead the ravages of time." *Relic (broken)- "Just broken stone." *Thulecite Fragments- "I could combine these to create a larger piece." *Cave Lichen- "A symbiot! A fungus and phycobionitc bacteria." *Ornate Chest- "An artifact which may contain other artifacts." *Large Ornate Chest- "That chest is absolutely marvellous." *Nightmare Light- "The ancients seem to have used nightmare fuel to power everything." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- "Just the spot to learn volcanic craftsmanship." *Coffee Plant- "It requires soil to grow." *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- "A succulent atop a volcano, most interesting." *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- "Now this is a tough nut to crack." *Obsidian- "A derivative of volcanic lava." *Charcoal Boulder- "A carbon rich resource." *Burnt Ash Tree- "This tree has been scorched from the heat." *Dragoon Den- "Could use a little tidying up." *Dragoon Saliva- "Mind yourself on that!" *Woodlegs' Cage- "How did you get in there, scruffy sir?" *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "An automatic equine." *Clockwork Bishop- "A clockwork clergyman." *Clockwork Rook- "A clockwork castle." *Damaged Knight- "It's nightmare fueled surroundings seem to have corrupted its programming." *Damaged Bishop- "Such exhileratingly complex technology." *Damaged Rook- "It looks like it could break apart at any moment." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Did you hear that?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" *Hound- "That hound is not domesticated." *Red Hound- "That hound is more dangerous than the others." *Blue Hound- "What a strange, cold beast." *Hound's Tooth- "It's made of calcium and brimstone." *Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." *Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." *Spider and Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." *Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." *Spider Gland- "This gland secretes a mildly toxic venom." *Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." *Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." *Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." *Merm- "A piscean biped!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "Hmmm, reproductive organs." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (1)- "There's more of it below than above!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (2)- "There's no end of them!" *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "A tiny horror waiting in the mud." *Guardian Pig- "One of the warrior caste." *Guardian Pig (dead)- *Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." *Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't believe it." *MacTusk- "Odobenus rosmarus gaelic variety." *Wee MacTusk- "The juvenile is less aggresive." *Walrus Tusk- "This would be useful for scrimshaw." *Tam o' Shanter- "Should auld acquaintance be forgot?" *Mosquito- "A thirsty female Haemagogus Devorator." *Mosquito (picked up)- "It is securely stored." *Mosquito Sack- "The stomach of a Culicidae, brimming with blood." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "An arachnid with a thick carapace." *Spitter- "An arachnid that spits projectiles." *Batilisk- "A flying mammal." *Snurtle- "A rare variant of gastropod." *Slurtle- "A mineral-devouring gastropod." *Slurtle Slime- "Their mucus is explosive for some reason." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of the broken." *Lureplant- "An invasive plant species." *Fleshy Bulb- "Now I can move the plant as I wish." *Eyeplant- "I believe they are controlled by the larger plant." *Slurper- "A classic example of symbiosis." *Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, this species of arachnid has adapted to live on the cave ceiling." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm attack!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "Reminds me of the Anglerfish." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "It would be best to stay away from that." Reign of Giants *Varg- "That Canis will never be domesticated." *Poison Birchnut Tree- "That is no tree I've seen before!" *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- *Birchnutter- "Run awaaay!" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "Ovis chalybs, and a right mean looking one at that." *Lavae- "I believe it is a larval dragonfly." Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- "Get off the water you maniac!" *Flup- "Keep that tongue to yourself!" *Poison Mosquito- "The pierce of that insect administers poison." *Snake- "Stay back serpent!" *Poison Snake- "Beware its venomous bite." *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- "Keep your voice down!" *Stink Ray- "Look at that wingspan!" *Swordfish- "Looks a tad less ferocious this way." *White Whale- "A white whale! I have never read about this species!" *White Whale Carcass- "There is a harpoon still stuck inside." *White Whale Carcass (bloated)- *Dragoon- "These lizards can withstand great temperatures." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." *Beefalo (following)- "It appears to be following me." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." *Beefalo Wool- "Long follicles harvested from the beefalo." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Look at its widdle face! (ahem!)" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- *Nearby Bees- *Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" *Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." *Bee and Killer Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." *Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." *Pig- "It's a semi-intelligent bipedal pig." *Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." *Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "A sentient lagomorph." *Bunny Puff- "They use their tails to balance." *Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." *Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." *Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." *Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea." *Winter Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea, in thick winter pelage." *Rock Lobster- "Their carapace is made of rocks." *Pengull- "What a classy bird." *Splumonkey- "They produce quite an odor." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "Cathartes, of course." *Catcoon- "A sort of a wildcat." *Cat Tail- "A flexible torso appendage." *Volt Goat- "A variant of Capra aegagrus keen on electricity." *Volt Goat (charged)- "Quite keen." *Volt Goat Horn- "There must be something unnatural in the horn." Don't Starve Together *Beefalo (domesticated)- *Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- *Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- *Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- "I do love marine mammals!" *Blue Whale Carcass- "Break down begins." *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- *Jellyfish- "Jellyfish, the most ancient of multi-organ creatures." *Jellyfish (picked up)- *Water Beefalo- "They do become a bit smelly when wet." *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- "These little apes are very cunning." *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "A colorful lepidopteran." *Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." *Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." *Redbird- "Cardinalis! Beautiful plumage." *Snowbird (normal and picked up)- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." *Redbird (picked up)- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather." *Gobbler- "Nasty Meleagris, stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone seems to have been burned entirely." *Chester- "A motile storage chest." *Rabbit and Beardling- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." *Rabbit and Beardling (picked up)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." *Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." *Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." *Mandrake (following)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." *Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Mandragora officinarum, cooked in the name of discovery." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oof, that's one way to get some rest, I suppose." Reign of Giants *Glommer- "A bizarre specimen of the insecta class." *Glommer's Flower- "It's dripping with goo." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "It's gone grey, but it's still dripping." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flower appears to have been completely burned up." *Glommer's Wings- "The fins of that strange specimen." *Glommer's Goop- "It appears to be quite volatile." *Moleworm (underground)- "Something is tunneling down there." *Moleworm (aboveground)- "Ah, it's Talpidae!" *Moleworm (held)- "I don't think my pocket is its natural habitat." Don't Starve Together *Grass Gekko- *Diseased Grass Gekko- *Star-Sky- *Hutch- *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A healthy larval dragonfly." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "This creature is hungry." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "This creature requires sustenance immediately!" *Lavae Egg- "A large macrolecithal egg." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "This egg is at a suitable temperature for hatching." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "The temperature of this egg is below optimal." *Lavae Tooth- "An egg tooth used by a baby reptile to break out of its egg." Shipwrecked *Crabbit and Beardling (normal and picked up)- "Crabs have an abnormally thick exoskeleton." *Shifting Sands- "Attention please crab!" *Bioluminescence- "Fascinating, beautiful science." *Dogfish- "Canis fishus." *Sharkitten- "The offspring seem quite harmless, dear." *Packim Baggims- "Hello feathered apprentice!" *Parrot- "It is a colorful tropical bird." *Parrot Pirate- "I wonder if he can read?" *Seagull (normal and picked up, in water and on land)- "A scavenger of the Laridae Birdus family." *Toucan- "A species known for its brightly colored bill." *Doydoy (normal and picked up)- "What a fascinating species!" *Doydoy Nest- "Is it a decoy device?" *Doydoy Feather- "A bit of plumage." *Doydoy Egg- "Nature always finds a way." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- "I'm so curious..." *Fried Doydoy Egg- "Green eggs and ham." *Baby Doydoy (normal and picked up)- "Reproduction has begun." *Teen Doydoy- *Wobster- "A most interesting invertebrate." *Fishermerm- "This one has sophisticated harvesting skills." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Soon the cycle will begin again." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "What a tremendous Magnus Avis egg!" *Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." *Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It requires sustenance." *Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." *Smallish Tallbird- "An adolescent avian." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Settle down this instant." Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." *Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive mind." *Spider Hat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." *Deerclops- "Laurasiatheria!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "I feel a vague sense of accomplishment." *Ancient Guardian- "Get away, you beast!" *Guardian's Horn- "An amazingly large horn. I wonder if the nightmare helped fuel the growth." Reign of Giants *Bearger- "It's the Caniformia suborder... Beyond that, I cannot say." *Thick Fur- "My, my! That is thick." *Moose/Goose- "I dub it Alces canadensis." *Moose/Goose Egg- "What a marvel!" *Mosling- "I suppose that's approximately what I expected." *Down Feather- "Soft body down! Makes me wish I could sleep." *Dragonfly- "It's some kind of mythical variant of a Diptera." *Scales- "Scales from an insect? Unheard of!" *Lava Spit (hot)- "Its saliva is similar to molten lava." *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's cooled down, almost like basalt." Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- "Octopodes have numerous defensive strategies." *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- "I hope there is not a tiny kraken hiding inside." *Sealnado- "A vortex of unyielding energy!" *Turbine Blades- "I'll have to research what I can do with these!" *Magic Seal- "The young seal has left a gift!" *Tiger Shark- "Selachii Felidae. A very large one!" *Eye of the Tiger Shark- "The lens of a giant creature." *Shark Gills- "Gills remove oxygen from water. Wonderful science!" Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman." *Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." *Wes (trapped)- "Poor sod is being held here by those statues." *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Prehistoric!" *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- "He is the center of this ecosystem." Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "It is unfertilized." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "If only I had some toast." *Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." *Meat- "I normally wouldn't eat this raw." *Morsel- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." *Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." *Cooked Meat and Cooked Morsel- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." *Monster Jerky and Jerky- "Salty yet satisfying." *Small Jerky- "High sodium content." *Leafy Meat- "The plant produced a meaty substance." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "I feel better about eating this now." *Drumstick- "A leg of poultry." *Fried Drumstick- "Not terribly healthy, but my is it delicious!" *Fish- "Some kind of whitefish, I believe." *Cooked Fish- "Beautifully grilled." *Eel- "It's an eel." *Cooked Eel- "This eel has been cooked." *Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A specimen of leather and fur." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." *Frog Legs- "They're still twitching a bit." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Not unlike a chicken wing." *Batilisk Wing (normal and cooked)- "Technically edible." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- "How colorful." *Dead Jellyfish- "Mind you don't step in that." *Cooked Jellyfish- "I have made it edible with a controlled chemical reaction." *Raw Fish- "An odoros slab of fish meat." *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- "Fish flesh." *Cooked Fish Morsel- "Most nutritious." *Limpets- "Patella vulgata." *Cooked Limpets- "Cooked Patella vulgata." *Mussel- "Clamus wetus. Very nutritious." *Cooked Mussel- "Don't eat the shell." *Shark Fin- "The dorsal fin functions as a stabilizer." *Dead Wobster- "I might as well eat it now." *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- "Regurgitated sea life! None for me thanks." *Dragoon Heart- "Dissection complete." Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." *Banana- "All of them are genetically identical." *Dragon Fruit- "Hylocereus undatus, or pitahaya blanca." *Durian- "Aha, the Durio zibethinus. It really does reek." *Pomegranate- "Punica granatum. Watery, sweet and a bit sour." *Roasted Berries- "Roasted Ardisia crenata, just in case." *Cooked Banana- "Somewhat better." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Pleasantly prepared pitahaya blanca." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Cooking this certainly did not improve its odour." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Punica granatum is so nice when it's warmed up." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "Citrullus lanatus." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Beautifully grilled." Don't Starve Together *Juicy Berries- *Roasted Juicy Berries- Shipwrecked *Coconut- "What an enormous seed!" *Halved Coconut- "I got inside!" *Roasted Coconut- "Coconut flesh, quite delicious." Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "Zea mays, a great staple food." *Carrot (in the ground)- "Daucus carota is a root vegetable." *Carrot (picked)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." *Pumpkin- "Cucurbita pepo." *Eggplant- "A nightshade, specifically Solanum melongena." *Popcorn- "Popped corn!" *Roasted Carrot- "Daucus carota, roasted to perfection." *Hot Pumpkin- "Cooked Cucurbita pepo. Gooey and delicious." *Braised Eggplant- "I present: Braised Solanum melongena." *Red Cap- "Red usually indicates poison." *Green Cap- "I believe this one is just food." *Blue Cap- "This seems to have medicinal properties." *Cooked Cap- "Chemistry has happened." *Glow Berry- "It's softer than I would've thought." *Lichen- "This won't last long." Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "I'm not sure it's been prepared properly." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Delightfully devoid of spines." *Cactus Flower- "Reminds me of Burrows. A favorite at the library." Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "This one is purely vegetable." Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "Marine algae." *Roasted Seaweed- "Very high in protein." *Sweet Potato- "A root vegetable." *Cooked Sweet Potato- "Grilled kumara." *Coffee Beans- "Very high in caffeine." *Roasted Coffee Beans- "Ahh, that roast smells delightful." Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- "My stomach is aching. Blue eggs and bacon!" *Butter Muffin- "Who thought butterflies made such nice baked goods? *Dragonpie- "I do love a nice fruit pie." *Fishsticks- "Give me some tartar sauce and I'm in heaven." *Fish Tacos- "Oh, I do like a spot of spice on my fish." *Fist Full of Jam- "I'd love some toast to put this jam on. Oh well." *Froggle Bunwich- "Not typically served on a sandwich, but I'll give it a go!" *Fruit Medley- "What a nice selection of fruit!" *Honey Ham- "Honey was the only sweetener I used for this lovely ham." *Honey Nuggets- "Bite-sized sweetened meat!" *Kabobs- "Meat on a stick, what will I think up next?" *Mandrake Soup- "I cooked it myself!" *Meatballs- "A pile of processed meat. Who knows what went into this." *Meaty Stew- "Not quite how mum used to make, but it smells great!" *Monster Lasagna- "Lasagna or no, I don't think it's safe to eat this." *Pierogi- "A wonderfully bland dumpling." *Powdercake- "The crowning achievement of the agricultural-industrial complex." *Pumpkin Cookies- "Pumpkin biscuits, goody!" *Ratatouille- "Nicoise, so nutritious!" *Stuffed Eggplant- "I've cooked this aubergine and packed it with other comestibles." *Taffy- "I don't much care for sweets, but... desperate times." *Turkey Dinner- "What a nice roast." *Unagi- "A common way to prepare an eel." *Waffles- "Salutations, waffles." *Wet Goop- "Oh no. No, no, no. This won't do at all." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Plenty of nutrients!" *Ice Cream- "Nothing like a book and a bowl of ice cream." *Melonsicle- "The melon is entirely encased in an ice lattice." *Trail Mix- "Mmmm, natural!" *Spicy Chili- "Chili gives me indigestion." *Guacamole- "I always make guacamole for science day at the library." Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- "I do love a cup of coffee and a good book." *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." *Carrot Seeds- "Seed of Daucus carota." *Corn Seeds- "These maize seeds will grow in many climates." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "A seed for the magnificently mild Hylocereus undatus." *Durian Seeds- "Even the seeds of the Durio zibethinus smell a bit." *Eggplant Seeds- "Seed of aubergine." *Pomegranate Seeds- "Seeds of Punica granatum,sperated from their arils." *Pumpkin Seeds- "Pepitas" *Roasted Seeds- "A toasted embryonic plant treat!" *Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." *Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." *Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" *Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." *Rotten Egg- "How unappetizing." Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "I've cooked the poison out of them." *Electric Milk- "Tantalizing!" *Watermelon Seeds- "It's a seed." Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "The congealed mucus retains it's sic sticky texture." Shipwrecked *Blubber- "A buoyant and lipid-rich substance." *Brainy Matter- "Ingenious!" *Sweet Potato Seeds- "To grow another root vegetable." Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "A detailed technical drawing." *Gears- "Various wheels and cogs." *Ash- "Some non-aqueous residue remaining after the fire." *Eyebone Ash- "The eyebone seems to have been burned entirely." *Thing Ash- "This used to be something, now it's just a pile of ash." *Red Gem- "It is warm." *Blue Gem- "It is cold." *Yellow Gem- "Perhaps it is similar to Citrine." *Green Gem- "Chromium impurities have colored this gem green." *Orange Gem- "It looks like a Spessartite garnet." *Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." *Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." *Guano- "More metabolic byproduct." *Melty Marbles- "What a lovely set of bottle washers! Too bad they're all melted." *Fake Kazoo- "A fake membranophone." *Gord's Knot- "Oh, I just love the bard." *Gnome- "What a positively, delightfully odd little fellow." *Tiny Rocketship- "This spacecraft looks to have inadequate thermal controls." *Frazzled Wires- "A tangled mess of wires, not much good for anything." *Ball and Cup- "I'd rather use my hands to read a book." *Hardened Rubber Bung- "It reminds me of my bath tub. I could use a long soak." *Mismatched Buttons- "Hmm, don't think I'm missing any buttons at the moment." *Second-hand Dentures- "Don't need these yet: I've still got a few teeth left." *Lying Robot- "Ah, it's a scale replica of that mischevious robot." *Dessicated Tentacle- "A muscular hydrostat that's been sat near something hygroscopic." *Slurper Pelt- "This must be useful for something." Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "That is a most unusual skull." *Bone Shards- "Remnants of a life well lived." Don't Starve Together *Pile o' Balloons- *Codex Umbra- *Fur Tuft- *Steel Wool- "It has a variety of household uses." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "A useful substance for poison prevention." *Dubloons- "Aha! The currency of pirates." *Message in a Bottle- "I am intrigued!" *Seashell- "Look what the tide brought in!" *Snakeskin- "A layer of snake." *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- "A tribal artifact." *Ukulele- "How melodic." *License Plate- "What does this inscription mean?" *Ancient Vase- "It is adorned with markings." *Brain Cloud Pill- "Curious..." *Wine Bottle Candle- "Appears well used." *Broken AAC Device- "Don't step on it!" *One True Earring- "Not my style." *Old Boot- "It is an old boot. I wonder where the other is?" *Iron Key- "A key of great curiosity." *Bone Key- "A skull key..." *Golden Key- "Which lock does this activate?" Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "We must learn from our failures." *Obelisk (sane, down)- "It appears to be a tiny pyramid." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "I must be seeing things." *Obelisk (sane, up)- "Fascinating. I'll have to study these markings later." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "It seems to have sunk into the soil." *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is a magitechnical homing device." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The dial is moving faintly." *Divining Rod (warm)- "I am definitely on the right track." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting close." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Here we are!" *Divining Rod Base- *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- *Maxwell's Door- "That violates some pretty fundamental physical laws." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "It appears to have no power source." *Maxwell's Light- "How magical!" *Maxwell Statue- "It's a visage of the man who trapped me here." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "A crude attempt at tricking me." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Now I just need a key." *Nightmare Throne- "What an intimidating chair." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor boy." *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor girl." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Poor thing." Announcements Base Game *Generic- "I don't know what that is." *Freedom- "Freedom! I'll find a good book and tuck in." *Freezing- "The ambient temperature is cold." *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Combat!" *Battlecry (prey)- *Battlecry (Pig)- *Battlecry (Spider)- *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- *Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "Stinging nasties!" *Dusk- "Night will be here soon." *Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." *Entering darkness- "I am in the dark." *Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark." *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." *Hounds are coming- "Something is approaching." *Deerclops is coming- *Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "Librarian needs food." *Earthquake- "A tremor! Magnitude at least a 7 on the Richter scale." *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "Thank goodness for this non-conductive clothing!" *Overheating- "The ambient temperature is high." *Tree Shelter- "Ah, a welcome respite." *Wetness (low)- "The layer of water begins to build up." *Wetness (medium)- "I wonder what my body's saturation point is..." *Wetness (high)- "Wet, wet, wet!" *Wetness (highest)- "Positively soaked." *Dropping tool while wet- "My grip!" *Smoldering item- "Seems it's about to ignite from the heat." *Burnt- "First degree, at least!" *Giant arrival- "That sounds quite large!" *Trying to sleep on fire- Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "I believe this boat is sinking." *Crabbit escape- "Clever crustacean!" Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "It's not there yet!" *Accomplishment completed- Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "I wish he wouldn't do that." *Deadly Feast- "I'm not sure that's good to eat." *Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- *Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- Trivia *Wickerbottoms examination quote for the Tam o' Shanter is a reference to the Scottish folk song, "Auld Lang Syne". *The quote for the thulecite walls is possibly a reference to Doctor Who, in which nearly every new companion utters the sentence "It's bigger on the inside" whenever they first enter the TARDIS. *Wickerbottom's quote for Cave Bananas is a reference that most Bananas commercially available are genetically identical due to the genetic modification to remove banana seeds. ru:Цитаты Уикерботтом pl:Cytaty Wickerbottom Category:Character Quotes Category:Articles need revision